ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Capture Battle
Capture Battle is the second episode of OmniMon. Please comment on the episode so that I will have layouts for future episodes. Summary Henry goes into the forest of Metano. He finds a Stinkfly and tries to capture it. Then a man and a woman run into the forest, claiming that the Stinkfly was theirs, and Henry could only have it if he beat them. Plot Henry is in the forest. (Henry): Urgh. This place smells. Also, it's weirdly quiet. Henry sees small green eyes looking at him through a bush. (Henry): I'm gonna capture this guy! *opens backpack, and OmniDex falls out* (OmniDex): Welcome, new trainer. Please state your full name. (Henry): Henry Istana. (OmniDex): This is the Stinkfly OmniMon. It is a Bug/Air type. It smells and is a prodigy at flying. (Henry): OK. *reaches into bag for an empty OmniMon capsule* Henry throws the capsule at the bush, enclosing it over the OmniMon. The Omnitrix symbol on the capsule turns yellow, and starts shaking. After a few breath-taking moments, the capsule falls still, symbol restored to green. Henry had caught his first OmniMon. (Henry): Alright! I'm on my way! A man and a woman walks into the clearing facing Henry. (Man): On your way to give the Stinkfly back to Tessie here *points at the woman* (Tessie): Thank you, Thomas. Now give me my backpack! Thomas takes off his backpack to reveal a small purse. He gives the backpack to Tessie, who opens it and takes two capsules out. Thomas does the same in his purse. (Henry): LOL, you have a purse. Stinkfly, I choose you! *hurls capsule with Stinkfly in it* The capsule opens with a green light, and Stinkfly emerges, with a rancid smell of rotten eggs. (Stinkfly): Stink! Stink! (Henry): Stinkfly, use Goo Squirt! Stinkfly hovers above the ground, then from his six antennae, shoots goo at Tessie and Thomas. (Thomas): Go, Lodestar! (Tessie): Go, Snaroh! A small Lodestar and Snare-oh ''appear with a menacing pose.'' Then Stinkfly's goo hits them. Snaroh's bandages on his arms fizzle then regrow.' (Thomas): Lodestar, use 'Team Punch!' ''Lodestar levitates Snaroh and himself and they punch Stinkfly, who goes into unconsiousness. (Henry): Oh, dammit. (Thomas): Hand over the OmniMon. (Voice): He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to! A girl called Mary runs into the clearing, apparently running from something. (Mary): Diamond, use Shard Scratch! Excuse me! You boys know nothing. It's OBVIOUS. Use an Earth-type against Metal. Use a Fire-type against Dark. ''Mary's Diamondhead takes two diamonds off himself and slashes at Lodestar. It is not that effective. (Thomas): My Lodestar's an Electric-type, you idiot. Bug-type moves effect it more than any other. Oh, I shouldn't of said that. (Henry): Wake up Stinkfly! *Stinkfly is still asleep* (Mary): Seriously? Is this your first time? Your Stinkfly is knocked out! Use another OmniMon, unless you don't have one. Henry hurls Heatblast. (Henry): Heatblast, use ''Heat Slam! Heatblast charges at Snaroh, then jumps and smashes a fireball in Snaroh's face. All the bandages disentegrate, and regrow. Snaroh is unconsious. (Tessie, holding up Snaroh's capsule): Snaroh, return! The Omnitrix symbol on Snaroh's capsule and on Snaroh flashes red, and Snaroh returns to his capsule. '' (Tessie): I'm fleeing. My other OmniMon is knocked out. *runs away* (Thomas): I ain't. Lodestar can defeat this amateurs. Use 'Magnetic Electrocution!' ''Lodestar uses magnet powers, and electrocutes Heatblast and Diamondhead. It only effects Diamondhead. Diamondhead is unconsious. (Mary): Diamondhead, return! *holds up OmniMon, and Diamondhead returns* (Henry): Heatblast, use Inferno! Heatblast spins round, creating spinning fire, and smashes at Lodestar, who tries to push him away using gravity and magnet power, but the Inferno move is too strong. Lodestar is unconsious, Henry and Mary win the battle, and the Stinkfly. Henry and Mary run away, after returning Heatblast and Stinkfly to their capsules. Character Debuts *Mary Hill (first appearance) *Thomas Loken (first appearance) *Tessifer Loken (first appearance) *Henry Istana OmniMon Debuts *Henry's Heatblast *Henry's Stinkfly *Mary's Diamondhead *Tessifer's Snaroh *Thomas's Lodestar Trivia *The advantages for Metal beats Earth is revealed, and same for Fire beats Dark. Category:Episodes Category:OmniMon